


Santa, Baby

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x08 reaction, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Blaine meant to fall into a life of crime. (Glee AU based on 5x08.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, Baby

It's not like Blaine meant to fall into a life of crime.

It just sort of - happened.

Kicked out by his parents at age sixteen, hitchhiking to New York and sleeping in shelters and bus stops until...

Until someone approached him with a genius idea.

He won't do this forever, he swears to himself. He'll stop as soon as he has enough money saved. 

(But they don't even really give him that much. He knows his cut is probably single digit percentages, and it's really unfair because he does all of the front-end work. But he's not the one that gets down and dirty and he won't do what they do, no matter how much money it makes him. So he waits, and saves, and hates himself for it.)

He keeps a list of every address he helps be robbed. He'll pay them all back one day, he swears. Even if it takes him the rest of his life. He's just doing what he has to stay alive right now. 

He does like the part where he gets to play Santa, though. He loves singing to kids and taking their wishes and talking to them.

He likes making friends with the elves, and he's good at it. People like him. That's what makes him so valuable. That's what gets him paid enough to be able to sleep in hostels instead of on benches, now.

It's so hard in New York in the winter when you're starving and penniless.

It's nice to be invited into people's homes, too. Even if it's not real, even if he knows by the time he walks away they'll hate him.

These people are nice. Rachel, Santana - Kurt.

In another lifetime, he'd have been friends with them. They burst into song at random moments, they tell him stories from their high school (and make him wish he could have graduated himself).

And - Kurt.

The way Kurt smiles at him. The way Kurt mentions, half a dozen times easily, that he's single. Available. Currently looking. Enjoying the bachelor life.

The girls think it's cute and all but shove them together.

Kurt's cheeks go so pink when he's drinking. He leans closer and closer into Blaine's space until they're practically on top of each other.

Blaine's never really kissed a boy before.

Kurt's mouth looks so inviting.

*

Blaine can hear the girls talking distantly one room over but everything is a blur. Kurt's hands are on his shoulders, rubbing up and down his chest, and Kurt's tongue is hot and plunging in his mouth.

The giggling gets louder and he breaks off with a gasp. He drops his head to Kurt's shoulder and laughs.

"Ooh, sexy ole' Saint Nick, where do I sign up for that benefit plan?" Santana asks, which is kind of funny, because she's been talking about how she misses her ex girlfriend all night long, but Blaine won't judge.

He just lifts his head and curls an arm closer around Kurt. "Sorry, girls. Santa doesn't swing both ways."

Kurt giggles and presses his face to Blaine's neck and Blaine - he can't remember the last time he had a night so wonderful.

*

Kurt passes out after he finishes, leaving Blaine with a hard on and a come-streaked hand and a giddy feeling that just won't go away.

He won't hold it against Kurt. He knows Kurt was pretty drunk.

He is, too. And he's not supposed to be. That's not how this works. He's supposed to get them wasted and then call with the address. But the egg nog tasted so good on Kurt's tongue, and Blaine's never really been drunk at all. He's only eighteen, nineteen in a couple months. When he does have money he has more important things to spend it on than booze, like so many of the people he sees in shelters do. 

He creeps out of bed and washes his hand, then finds a shirt of Kurt's to put on. He's afraid opening the heavy loft door would wake people up so instead he climbs onto the balcony and shuts it behind him.

He calls his people. They answer on the second ring.

"What the fuck took so long?" A voice growls.

Blaine's heart pounds. "It didn't work," he finally says. "I took them out drinking but they wouldn't invite me back."

"You little shit," the man spits out. "See if you see a fucking dime-"

Blaine hangs up the call.

He stares down at the phone, and then -

Then he throws it into the street and goes back inside.

Kurt is still in the bed, and he blinks sleepily up at Blaine when he comes back and then that sun-coming-out smile steals over his face.

"I thought you'd left," he says, shifting over to make room.

There's silver tinsel strewn across the foot of the bed. Blaine kicks it off and then crawls in by Kurt. "Do you want me to go?" He asks.

"No." Kurt is still obviously drunk, but he snuggles into Blaine like it's where he was born to be. "I want you to stay _forever_."

Blaine blames the alcohol for the fact that tears fill his eyes. "Maybe I will," he whispers, and then gives in to the warmth and contentment and falls asleep.


End file.
